


'Til Morning Comes, Let's Tessellate

by Alconis



Series: A Convocation of Warlocks [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asher Mir: Secret Romantic, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: "Asher's vision narrows to the wellspring of smooth skin and muscle wrapped in lace and cloth that has been presented to him, and he cannot decide what he wants to touch first. Vesper and Kara are like opposite shades of light and dark reflecting against each other, mirrored universes of possibilities he has left behind and forgotten."





	'Til Morning Comes, Let's Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Mahsa belongs to [@yansurnummu. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/)
> 
> Please note tags, and if you are uncomfortable with consensual sexual violence, please read no further.

“Asher, darling, spare us a moment? I have a surprise for you.” Kara’s words are lost in a distracted fog, but he feels a nip at his ear and realizes too late that Kara is standing behind him. Asher bats at Kara’s cheek distractedly with his right hand, the metal fingers waving idly at the dark lock of hair falling on his shoulder and the brush of the ever-present silver in Kara’s ears.  
  
“Hmmph. What exactly, do you expect me to do about it?” Asher grumbles, but it holds no heat. “Can’t you see I’m working?”  
  
His question is half-hearted, but genuine; he’d finished pulling the data from the radiolarian ionic netting just last night. It had taken almost a hundred individual subtests, with almost as many guardians assisting in the data collection.  
  
A hard-fought victory, and one he was loathe to give up… except that here, and now, was _Kara_.  
  
Kara, who’d been there before his universe had narrowed down to a single, terrible foci of pain as his arm had been ripped from his body.  
  
Kara, from when being a guardian was as easy as breathing, from when science and knowledge beckoned from corners of the tower library like dark, hungry eyes. When long limbs had wrapped around his hips and dark lips had moaned against his own… A shiver went down his spine at the memory of lips on other places on his body.  
  
For Asher, in the present, Kara Mahsa had rolled in like a storm. Carrying Vex treasures from Mercury he’d surely stolen from Osiris himself, Kara had appeared at Asher’s door without warning, and it had thrown his carefully cultivated peace into chaos.  
  
And Vesper… she was adrift in it. Obsessed with Kara, and with the warlock’s knowledge and power in a way that Asher knew he would never be able to provide again.  
  
He wasn’t jealous. But Asher would admit that he was… conflicted.    
  
That first night, Vesper had surprised him not once, but twice, drawing Kara into their home with an implicit promise that they might draw him in further. Asher had watched in amazement as his old friend and his current lover had curled around each other, heads together in low, whispered conversation.  
  
Asher hadn’t even known they’d ever met before. When he’d gotten over the shock, they’d been well into their cups, and he’d bluntly (a bit harshly, if he was honest) asked Vesper why she’d never told him she knew Kara.  
  
Vesper had just looked at him innocently, oblivious to his ire, drunk on wine and with stars in her eyes, and said, “Asher… you never ask about those things.”  
  
It stung, if only because he knew she was right.    
  
She asked him the same question, later, as he lay in bed with her on top of him, limbs soft and pliant and sleepy, after he’d reminded her that she was his.  
  
He’d kissed her and just said, “You’d never asked.”  
  
Lost in memory, he leans back into Kara’s arms and sighs, knowing he’ll never finish what he’s working on. Setting down the data tablet in his hands, Asher thinks of Vesper, who he’d left in bed hours ago. He wants to check in with her to make sure this is ok, because he wants so much to wrap Kara in his arms, press him into the walls and mark him as he’d done years before.  
  
He gasps as lips find the tender corner of his collarbone, where there was the barest hint of a bruise from the radiolaria. It makes him hiss, and Kara chuckles darkly.  
  
“Come, love, you’ll want to see what I’ve done,” Kara whispers into Asher’s ear, low and hot. It sends a pulse straight to his cock, and he flushes. Asher turns in his chair, letting Kara kiss him, and it’s the barest touch of soft, dark lips. He feels a hand at his jaw, turning his face to the side as Kara moves away and mouths a long, wet line of kisses down his neck.  
  
Suddenly, Asher’s breath is gone from his body.  
  
Vesper stands in the doorway, a vision in purple lace and straps and stockings. The fabric hugs her skin, covering her, but does not hide the curves below. Her hair is loose and wild, and Kara has very obviously been busy, as her eyes are framed with shadows and thick lashes, and her mouth is a sin of pink that glows in the low light. There is a garter belt and nylons that hug the lean muscles of Vesper’s thighs, leaving a pale sliver of unmarred violet skin uncovered.  
  
Clearly, Kara has had his hands all over her, from the top of her head to the tall, unsteady heels she’s wearing that add unfamiliar height.  
  
Kara steps back and Asher finds himself faced with a complementary image, as Kara moves to stand behind Vesper. He too wears lace and straps, a corset and heels, garters and thigh highs, but they are black as the night sky. His eyes flash, lined with kohl, and his lips are dark and wet and indigo, and they make Asher think of the blinding smoke from a hunter’s grenade. The silver in his ears and nose flashes, drawing Asher’s eyes, and Kara watches him with eyes like moonlight as he stares. Kara’s long legs move and shift under the thin fabric that covers lean muscle. He leans over Vesper, long arms wrapping around her neck, and he tilts his hip and cocks a leg so he can rest his chin on her shoulder. Somehow, though their faces are different, they wear the same expression of wanton desire.  
  
Asher swallows. Clearly, a plan had been hatched.    
  
His vision narrows to the wellspring of smooth skin and muscle wrapped in lace and cloth that has been presented, and Asher cannot decide what he wants to touch first. Vesper and Kara are like opposite shades of light and dark reflecting against each other, mirrored universes of possibilities he has left behind and forgotten.  
  
He can only stand motionless, heart racing and breath held, as Kara turns and leans down to kiss Vesper.  He watches as she arches up against the long, slender fingers at her jaw, leaning up so she can wrap her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara’s deft hands find her waist, and there are dark smudges on perfect pink lips, as Kara punishes her mouth with deep, bruising kisses.  
  
There is a second of hesitation, and then Asher moves. He _wants_ this, desperately, more than he ever knew. It is memory of the before and a reminder of the here and now. He slots himself behind Vesper, finding the familiar curves of his lover, and leans over Vesper to nuzzle at Kara’s neck.  
  
Asher runs the bridge of his nose against Kara’s skin, finding the dip of his collarbone and pressing soft kisses there. The scent is intoxicating, a familiar dark note of incense behind the floral scent of jasmine that makes him think of long, starlit nights a century ago. It mixes with the honey of Vesper’s soap, and with each inhale, Asher feels more and more untethered.    
  
There are a few moments of silence, broken only by the sound of breath and fingers sliding over slick fabric. Then, Kara lowers his head and his mouth finds Vesper’s breasts, and there is a high and thready moan that breaks the silence.  
  
“Vesper, darling, can you lean back for me?” Kara’s voice is low, melodic and hypnotic, and Asher feels Vesper’s shoulders shift against the flat plane of his stomach. Her hips are underneath Asher’s hands, and he holds her steady as her arms reach up backwards and over his neck and shoulders, anchoring her solidly between him and Kara. “Good girl. Now I’m going to lift you up.”  
  
Strong hands work their way between Asher and Vesper, pulling at her skin and grasping the smooth, high globes of her ass. Kara is palming them, grabbing handfuls of muscle and then, with a huff and her small cry of surprise, he lifts her legs up to wrap around his waist. Asher is pulled down by Vesper’s weight for a moment, and then her legs are wrapped tight so she can lean back and give Kara unfettered access to her breasts.  
  
They are three bodies standing together like trees entwined in the forest. Asher looks on in awe as Kara’s mouth moves over Vesper’s nipples, leaving dark circles of pigment on the fabric that covers them. Kara looks back up to meet Asher’s gaze, ravenous and secretive, and Vesper is breathing heavily, eyes closed, lashes long on her cheeks, and it is beautiful.  
  
This is an echo from his past, his mind bubbling up the reflection of a memory: Kara with his eyes closed, leaning back against his chest as Asher had wrapped his fingers of his right hand around Kara’s cock and pulled at Kara’s nipples with his left.  
  
He’d spent hours, days, weeks with Kara, until time had stopped having meaning. Death stopped having meaning. There had only been sweat-slick skin, blue on violet, white on black.  
  
The memory seems to be repeating in his mind on a loop, and Asher is dumbstruck as Vesper writhes in his arms. Kara takes a step backward, heels clicking on the stone floor, and Asher feels Vesper’s abdomen clench as she lowers herself down to unsteady feet, pulling at Asher’s neck as she does. He bows his neck and shoulders, letting her weight settle on shaky legs before leaning his head down to bite and kiss her skin. The taste is sweet as he trails his mouth over familiar hollows.  
  
Kara is watching, hungry, and Asher is biting, sucking, marking, eyes hooded as he looks at Kara over Vesper’s shoulder. He reaches down and runs a hand over Vesper’s stomach and she arches back in return. He looks back down at his lover, and closes his eyes as he relishes the feeling of her squirming in his arms. He bites down, _hard_ , at the nape of her neck and she jolts, a small “oh” leaving her mouth as she presses her thighs together. Asher wants to dip his hand in between her thighs as he knows from experience that she’s already wet, but he wants this to last, for all of them.  
  
He doesn’t know if, given the whims of the universe, there will ever be another occasion for this.  
  
He vaguely hears the click of Kara’s heels again, and when Asher looks up, he sees Kara returning with a small, familiar box. He opens the lid, and Asher sees the restraints that Kara had kept in his room in the tower, well loved and well used, all soft, black leather and silver buckles. Asher remembers them fondly; They’d both taken turns with each other to make each other pant and moan, at the mercy of the other, toying with death in ways that antagonized their ghosts and made dark stains on the tower floors.  
  
Seeing the restraints makes a heat pool in his belly, imagining the possibilities. Kara sets them down on the table nearby, and crowds in at his hips.  
  
“Asher, love, I want to show our sweet pet how we used to make each other scream.” Kara’s body fits around theirs like a glove, and Asher can feel the hard line of Kara’s cock under the scant scrap of silk between his legs twitching at his hip.  
  
Arousal rises through Asher’s body, making his blood hot as he registers Kara’s hand on Vesper’s throat, stroking the skin where Asher has left marks. He looks up into glowing eyes, silver as the surface of the moon, and blinks at the dark, haunting memories he sees there.  
  
“An intriguing possibility,” Asher says, finding his voice finally, and it is a low growl in Vesper’s ear as he holds her still.  Kara runs his hands over their bodies, and together they are a tangle of violet and lilac and blue skin.    
  
Vesper stands obediently as Kara shifts back and circles her like a cat. Asher releases her stands back to watch the pair of them with a heated curiosity.  
  
Vesper is beautiful in her natural submission. Her eyes are lowered, hands still and calm, as Kara takes her wrists one by one and cuffs them. They are bound together tightly in front of her, in supplication, and Kara tugs at the soft leather, jolting her forward a little roughly as he tests the bonds. She stumbles a bit, and Kara places his hands at her shoulder, steadying her as she takes a shuddering breath.  
  
“That’s it, darling,” Kara breathes, hot on her cheek as he bends down to kiss her again. She moans into his mouth and when Kara backs away, her head remains tilted as if she is a moonflower following her mistress.  
  
Kara turns back to Asher with a wicked smile and holds out the box for Asher to take. Inside is a leather collar, and it sends a thrill down Asher’s spine. Kara pulls Vesper’s hair up, hands buried in silky, violet strands, and she holds perfectly still. Silver eyes do not stray from Vesper’s face, but it is clear what Kara wants Asher to do. “Love, would you be so kind to collar our pet?”  
  
Asher holds the collar between his hands, the feeling both familiar and strange, as he touches the black leather with his metal fingers. He stands behind Vesper and leans over her shoulder to find the tender skin at the hollow of Vesper’s neck, kissing it, and then wraps the collar around. He fastens it so the clasp rests snugly in the same dip of skin he’s kissed so many times before.    
  
“Now, my dear, let me take a look at you,” he growls as she steps back from the two men, eyes downcast.  
  
Then strong, slim hands are framing Asher’s head, making him stare directly at Vesper’s downcast lashes.  
  
He is sure this is how he will die -- staring at one beautiful creature before him, while the second beautiful creature behind him draws him back and reaches between his coat to run a hand over the front of his pants. His cock is aching, straining against the fabric, and Kara leans down to nip at Asher’s ear as he tugs at his coat.  
  
“Now, love, while we admire our pretty pet,” Kara says, as he slips nimble fingers inside and around the collar of his robes, “let’s work on your state of undress.”  
  
The belts and straps that cross his chest come first, and then the coat is pulled off, drawing back his shoulder with a short gasp. Kara soothes his aching skin with a sweet kiss just below his ear, as he tugs the fabric of his shirts out from his waistband. Asher has to look away from Vesper for a moment as Kara’s palms smooth over his abdomen, and a flash of shame briefly shadows his mind as Kara’s fingers graze up his chest and find the hard, ugly skin that has started to swell and bruise from the radiolaria poisoning. He starts to lift his left hand to remove Kara’s wandering fingers, but it is batted away as Kara tuts at him.  
  
“None of that, love,” he says, tugging the shirts over Asher’s head. “You’re beautiful, and I want to see you.”  
  
Asher finds himself lost in darkness as his arms are lifted and skin is exposed. He emerges from the tangle of fabric and, before a sense of dread can overwhelm him, Kara has put his palms on his ribs and is running cold fingers down the dips and hills of his stomach.  
  
“Aşkım, you’re so warm,” is all Kara says before kneeling down and pressing lips to his lower abdomen, and quick, nimble fingers divest him of his trousers.  
  
Before Asher can say a word, there is a hot, wet mouth on the fabric of his pants, sucking at the outline of his cock. He looks down and can see Kara’s dark hair against his own blue skin, and he puts a hand in the thick, silky strands and holds on for dear life.  
  
It is both familiar and strange, a memory he’s held dear written over by this new sensation. Kara’s mouth is a destination of its own, and Asher wants to feel Kara’s lips wrapped around his length.  
  
He tugs at the hair between his fingers, and Kara obliges by hooking thumbs at the waist of his pants. The fabric is pulled and away so that Asher can barely register his nudity before Kara is nuzzling at the crease between hip bone and thigh, finding the hot, silky skin of his cock. A hand reaches up and finds the plane of Asher’s abdomen, fingers trailing over skin and tattoos that spoke to days long past.  
  
The light touch makes his abdomen tense, and tight heat pools in his belly and his cock twitches against Kara’s cheek.  
  
“Kara, I want your mouth,” he says, drawing in a sharp breath.  
  
Silver eyes and dark lashes look up at him, pupils blown, and Kara presses his cheek against Asher’s thigh, a tinkle as the silver in his ears crush against the muscle. “Ask properly, Aşkım.”  
  
“Please,” he breathes, “Please, may I have your mouth. Kara...Oh god, please.” He’s begging, the anticipation overloaded by his memory, and he wants, more than anything, to feel that same sensation that he remembers from decades… or a century ago. He can no longer remember; the only thing he can do is focus on the delicious creature in front of him and _want_.      
  
Plump, soft lips wrap around his cock. He sucks in a gasp as Kara swipes and sucks at the shaft, the silver metal piercing his tongue making outlines of sensation in between the deliberate, wet strokes. Asher watches as Kara’s head bobs as he takes him into his mouth, sucking with hollow cheeks and pressure. It is rough but tender, and Asher remembers how this could drag on for hours, Kara finding endless pleasure in keeping him _just_ on the edge of release.  
  
As his cock is swallowed, Asher presses a hand to the back of Kara’s head, guiding and steadying his lover. Kara’s hands find purchase between his legs, his clever fingers stroking and touching tender flesh, and Asher’s mind goes blank. In between his gasps, he tilts his head back and then looks at Vesper, needing to find her, tethering him to the now.  
  
She has remained still, but she is staring, eyes wide and hungry, at the pair in front of her, and her lower lip trembles with shuddering breath. She is shifting ever so slightly as she squeezes her thighs in arousal.  
  
“My dear, do you like what you see?” Asher whispers, just loud enough to make his voice graveled and rough in between short breath and small, needy gasps. “Do you want his mouth? Or do you want my cock?” He pauses, watching the space between her lips, and he wants to ruin it. “Careful, there is no reward for disobedience, my pet. If you want either, you’ll have to earn it.”  
  
Caught in her guilt, Vesper quickly looks down again, but under hooded lids, and her eyes still follow Asher’s hand on the crown of Kara’s head.  
  
Asher wants to torment her, and so he wraps dark strands around his fingers once more and tugs, making Kara gasp and writhe. Kara’s hair is thick, like silk, and that sensation mixes with the hitch in his breath and makes him want to shift and move, to thrust into Kara’s mouth, bruising his lips and gagging him.  
  
He snaps his hips forward, and Kara sucks in a breath. His hand finds Asher’s hip to steady himself as he chokes on Asher’s length, and Kara _moans_ , a throaty, luscious sound. With that sound, Asher cannot hold back. He thrusts in short, measured strokes, and it is perfect as everything narrows down to the sound of their breath, both hitching and gasping.  
  
He is close, but he is greedy, and he wants more. He stops, bottoming out against the back of Kara’s throat, and then pulling him back so he can stare into Kara’s eyes. “Kara, love, I want to come inside you.”  
  
And Kara is looking at him with swollen lips, but with clever, cunning eyes.  
  
“Would you like to play with our pet first, Aşkım?” Kara turns on a knee, long limbs twisted so that he can look at Vesper. His words are breathless and round, but still sharp. “I think we need to teach her what happens when she’s presumptuous. Would you like to see that?”      
  
Asher takes a shuddering breath and steps back, and really looks at Vesper. She looks as if she is shivering, and goosebumps have risen on her skin. Her mouth is wide open, lips heavy, pink and parted, and ravenous, and a flash of need goes through his gut. “Kara, would you kindly please take our pet to our bedroom,” he says, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it a few times for good measure.  
  
Kara unfolds from his position on the floor, bending up with his back arched and hands trailing over his long, stockinged legs. Asher’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Kara’s cock straining against the smooth fabric of his underwear, and the way it hugs at his hips and his ass. He wants to touch, taste, put his own mouth between Kara’s legs and tongue at the silk.  
  
Instead, he waits and watches Kara draw close to Vesper. There is more than enough time for everything. Asher cannot look away from his two lovers, and he strokes himself idly as they come together. Vesper is trembling and mesmerized by Kara’s gaze, and Asher is full of wonder at the power Kara has over his young lover.  
  
Kara runs his hand over Vesper’s stomach, trailing up and over her covered breasts, finding the column of her neck, and then he takes her jaw in hand. He tilts it up so that Vesper has to look at him in the eyes, and Asher can see how she strains to not shift or squirm.    
  
“Pet, will you be good for me?” He cups her jaw in his hand. “You can have anything you want, but you have to be good for us. Understand?”  
  
Vesper nods, and Kara tugs on her cuffs with his other hand. “Use words, my pet.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Her voice is jagged, and when Kara pats her cheek, she closes her eyes and sighs.  
  
“Good girl.” Kara tugs at her cuffs again, gently pulling Vesper forward across the uneven floor, heels echoing in tandem as they move with a fluidity that Asher suspects they may have practiced. It is a short distance between his workroom and the bedroom, and they find his small quarters with ease. As he trails behind them, Asher watches Kara crowd Vesper so she hits the mattress at the back of her knees.  
  
And then he stops, and he grabs Vesper’s shoulders before she can fall. He turns and looks at Asher and tilts his head, a smile coming to his lips. “Aşkım, do you remember what we used to do with mouths that didn’t speak?”  
  
The picture that his words bring colors his cheeks, and Asher nods. “We fill them,” he says, coming to stand next to Kara, and he finally touches her skin again. It is cool, where his hands run hot, and her eyelashes flutter as she naturally arches into his touch. “Vesper, my dear, Kara is going to fill your mouth. Would you like that?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” She sounds timid, but Asher can hear the steel behind the words. It never ceases to amaze him how strong she can be.  
  
“Good.” He feels Kara step back and Asher turns to watch his lover bend, tugging silk away from his hips. Underneath, the smooth lines of his garters frame his cock and ass, drawing Asher’s eye to Kara’s gorgeous skin, the taut muscle and lean legs. In the same way he knows Vesper has strength, Asher knows he is weak.  
  
“Kara,” he breathes, the sound drawn out as he stares at his lover. “I want you.” He reaches out to run his left palm over Kara’s hip. “Fill her pretty mouth quickly so I can fuck you.”  
  
“With pleasure, Aşkım.” Kara is laughing silently behind silver eyes, and he turns back to Vesper, his cock high and full. “But, have patience, love, while I make her comfortable.”  
  
Vesper is looking at him with a violent hunger, and Kara only has to place a hand on her shoulder and she sits, tall and straight, her hands still cuffed in front of her, with a face full of Kara’s erection. Her lips are parted, and she is panting for the want of it. Kara leans forward a touch, and Vesper mirrors his movement, so she can finally touch the head of his cock against the swell of her lips.  
  
She opens her mouth, and Kara guides her forward with a hand on her neck, her lips stretched and gorgeous as she takes him in. She rocks back and forth, her head bobbing as she takes him further with each pass, until she is flush against the base. She closes her eyes for a moment, and Asher can see a familiar expression of bliss cross her face as she starts to choke.  
  
Kara has stayed still up to this point, but as she leans back, trying to catch her breath, Kara thrusts forward, a little roughly.  
  
“Pet, did I not say we would fill your mouth?” Kara says, his words clipped and heady. He pulls back, and Vesper looks at him with a penitent stare. “You can do better than that.” His hand guides her as she takes him in again, this time moving shallowly, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks at the head, and Kara groans. She pulls back, her lips wet, and she licks at the shaft and her tongue swirls over the head, then moves down the shaft to find the heavy, taut flesh of his balls. She sucks at them, and Kara grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs as he takes short, panting breaths.  
  
The scene before him makes his pulse race, and Asher desperately wants to watch his lovers. But even more than that want, he _needs_ to fuck Kara, and he has decided that he’s waited long enough. He steps behind Kara and puts his lips to his shoulder, softly pressing kisses to the tendons of Kara’s neck. It makes Kara gasp, and he thrusts forward into Vesper’s mouth with a moan. Asher wraps his Vex arm around Kara’s chest, bringing him closer so he can dig his teeth into Kara’s skin, biting and sucking and licking at the tender spots he makes on violet skin. He wants to mark Kara as much as he does Vesper, making these two lightbearers as much _HIS_ as they ever could be.  
  
He runs his left hand down Kara’s waist, skimming over garters and lace, to the tempting skin bared above the stocking. He palms at the skin, feeling the muscle twitch underneath his fingers. He repeats the motion, smoothing and teasing at flesh, over Kara’s back, his shoulders, and then down, finding the curve of Kara’s ass. He kneads at the muscle for a moment, taking a breath and breathing in at Kara’s skin, and then moves away to rummage in his desk for the bottle of oil.  
  
Asher opens the bottle and drizzles a pool in his left palm, and then moves back to Kara and lets the slick coat his fingers as he presses them against Kara’s entrance. He slides them along the cleft, circling and teasing, until he slips a finger in, eliciting a gasp from Kara, who pushes back against Asher’s hand. He crooks his finger, curling and twisting for a few minutes as Kara makes small, breathy noises in his ear, repeats but adds a second finger.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Kara gasps out as he leans his head back against Asher’s shoulder, “More, please.”  
  
Asher answers by nuzzling at Kara’s neck and adding a third. He thrusts with his fingers, curling up to find his prostate, and it elicits a string of curses and pleading for more. He keeps the motion up as he pulls Kara toward him so he can align their hips together, wanting to bring him as close as possible as it is for two beings to be. The Vex arm rests against the rigid black fabric of Kara’s corset, grabbing him tightly, and Asher has a flash of white-hot need to crush him against his chest, squeezing his delicate ribs and resting the metal fingers against Kara’s neck. This is new, an idea that will settle into his memory to replace the dull, faded ones he’s forgotten.  
  
But Asher wants to fill Kara. He wants to feel the heat of him, and it drives Asher as he pulls his fingers out so he can replace them with his cock. Kara stills as Asher slots his length between his cheeks and teases the head of it against his entrance. The oil is slick and wet, and everything around him narrows to the feeling of silky skin and muscle. They shift together in tandem, and Asher can feel Kara’s shoulders move and shift so that he can hold on to Vesper and won’t fall forward and crush her.  
  
“Oh, god, Asher, stop fucking about,” Kara says breathlessly, as he pushes back against his cock. Asher makes a small, huff of laughter at his lover’s impatience, and finds the ring of muscle and pushes forward through the resistance. He moves slowly, letting Kara feel him, feel the fullness in the same way Asher feels like he’s drowning, and he suddenly finds himself fully hilted inside his lover.  
  
Kara moans, a throaty, hedonistic sound, and rocks his hips to find purchase against Asher’s cock and Vesper’s mouth. The combined motion and sound of it makes heat pool in Asher’s belly, a tightness in his groin that builds like a wave. He holds on to Kara’s chest and hips as he moves, making quick, shallow thrusts, trying to hold on to the edge of his pleasure without falling off. Below them, Asher can see the dark strands of Vesper’s head over Kara’s shoulder as she keeps her lips around the hard cock in front of her, sucking at him and pulling him forward in time to Asher’s strokes.  
  
Kara looks beautiful like this, swallowed between them as he and Vesper consume him. Dark lashes are whispers on his cheeks as Kara’s eyes close, and he twists so he can press his mouth to Asher’s. His kisses are messy in a way that Asher cannot remember before, greedy and open-mouthed, made in between tiny hitches of breath and moans and curses, a constant stream of unintelligible encouragement.  
  
Asher looks down to see Vesper clutching Kara’s cock in her cuffed hands, stroking him as she attends to his hardness, sucking at his cockhead with swollen lips. Her cheeks are stained with kohl, long dark rivers that wind down her lilac cheeks.  
  
“Love, oh,” Kara breathes into Asher’s mouth, “Please, I’m so close. I won’t last.”  
  
Asher leans back and nips at Kara’s neck, and snaps his hips forward, aiming for that sweet spot he remembers so well. “Kara, dear, come for me like we both remember.”  
  
And then Kara is arching against him, dark hair thrown back against Asher’s cheek, and his sharp gasp is Vesper’s only warning as he grabs at her head and pushes her down so that he comes completely in her mouth.  
  
Asher looks down at them, and the sight of Kara holding Vesper against him, her cheeks hollow as her throat works to swallow him, makes the heat in his belly explode. His hips stutter, and he buries himself flush against Kara as his balls tighten and his cock pulses with his own release.  
  
In the moments immediately after, there is a stillness as they breathe together, sticky and sweat-slick, skin on skin.  
  
Asher leans back as he pulls out, and he places both hands carefully at Kara’s hips to steady him. He whispers into Kara’s ear how beautiful he is, how wonderfully he did, and then, “Look, love, at how pretty we’ve made our pet.”  
  
They step back and stand together with Asher holding Kara in his arms as they look at Vesper. She has slipped forward off the bed without the counterbalance of Kara’s body, and she rests on her knees, the very picture of ruin. Her big, gorgeous eyes burn, orange irises like flames guttering in a rainstorm. Her cheeks are stained, and the pink of her lips is smeared and rough on her swollen mouth. Her hands lay together in her lap, the lines and lace of her lingerie still breaking up the smooth planes of her skin. She looks at them with the needy gaze of a caged animal. She needs her own release, but it is not within her control.  
  
Asher needs to make her scream.  
  
“Vesper, pet, do you want your reward for being such an obedient girl?” Kara says, as if reading Asher’s mind. “You told me what you wanted earlier, may I tell Asher?”  
  
“Please, ma’am,” she answers, still staring at them with scalding heat.  
  
Kara turns in Asher’s arms, kissing him again, and runs his fingers through Asher’s hair. “She wants your mouth, and my hands around her neck.” His words are low, hypnotic things that run through Asher’s veins like a drug.  
  
Kara pulls away and gives Asher space to process his gift, and moves to pull Vesper to her feet. He first takes off the collar, following the line of where it rested with his thumbs, pressing gently and she gasps. He pauses, and moves to hold Vesper’s hands in an echo of his earlier posture and slowly releases the cuffs. Her eyes follow him as he moves, as if her field of vision has been narrowed to Kara’s face. He kneels down to set the cuffs on the floor and stands back up, finding her hands and running his fingers over her wrists, massaging the bruised skin along the bones.  
  
Asher watches Kara lean down and whisper into Vesper’s ear, a secret shared between them, and Vesper nods in return, her features serious and fixed. Then Kara puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her, long and deep, and Asher wonders if Kara can taste himself on her lips.  
  
Nimble fingers find snaps and hooks, and Kara disassembles the structure of Vesper’s lingerie like he is removing her armor. In the space of an instant, she is nude, her small height familiar without the heels, and Asher’s mouth goes dry.  
  
Kara… brilliant, seductive, clever Kara… has pierced Vesper’s nipples, the secret hidden under lace and mesh this whole time. The twin bars of silver sit in rosy flesh, and Asher cannot think of anything else but to put his mouth on them.  
  
“Come see what you’ve done, indeed,” He growls, feeling as if he’s been hoodwinked.  
  
Kara’s eyes sparkle as he laughs at Asher’s jaw on the floor, the sound low and cunning. He twists Vesper in his arms, roughly pulling her down onto the mattress against him, as if she was his offering. She smiles as she falls, bending her knees and parting her legs in an invitation.  
  
Asher does not need to be asked twice.  
  
He shifts to the mattress and finds a familiar place between Vesper’s thighs, and it is like he has come home. He leans over her, _over them_ , and cups her breast as he mouths at the bruised nipples, swirling the silver with his tongue. He wants to tug at them, and he bites at them with his teeth, tugging and pulling and then soothing them with wet kisses. Each time he flicks at the tender flesh, she keens, and it sends shivers down his spine.  
  
Kara is holding her against him with his long arms wrapped around her, his slender legs framing her body as he rests his chin on her shoulder. Asher leans back and watches in a breathless amazement as Kara runs soft palms over Vesper’s chest, finding the softly defined muscles of her shoulders that she hides beneath her robes. He slides fingers over her breasts, following the path that Asher has made, tugging at her nipples and making her squirm and gasp. His exploration ends with his hands at rest at her throat, and he looks at Asher with a cool gaze and eyes like moonlight, and he nods for Asher to begin.  
  
Asher dips down to find her core, pressing his hand there and finding her clit, and she is so, so wet. She lifts her hips toward his hand, impatient for him to move, and instead, he grinds his hand hard against her as he kisses a line down from her breasts, stomach, belly, all the way to the neat patch of purple hair above her sex. Finally, he breathes against the skin before he swipes his tongue against her slit. She bucks up into his mouth, greedy and impatient, and he hears Kara murmur low, and she stills.  
  
In the next instant, he hears more than sees Kara start to squeeze at Vesper’s throat. Her moans become clipped, turning to choking gasps, gagging, and Vesper is writhing as Asher nips at her labia and her clit, licking and sucking and biting in ways he knows will send her spiraling. She starts to thrash, in pain or pleasure, and he shifts, laying his Vex arm over her hips and holding her down, pressing hard into her hip bones, and she stills with a sharp, truncated sob.  
  
Suddenly, he can hear her gasping, breath coming in deep swallows, and she’s arching off the bed. Kara’s hands run over her chest and then back up, and looks at Asher. “Again, love, we’ll go again.”    
  
And so Asher presses a finger against her entrance as he nips at her folds, kissing them as he watches Kara over the sharp curve of her pelvis. She soaks his hand as he slips one, then two fingers inside her, hooking them and curling them against her walls. He sucks at her clit as he pumps his fingers in and out, twisting and shifting in practiced motions that make her writhe.  
  
He can hear her breath coming in pants, chest heaving as Kara’s hands squeeze.  Normally, she would be loud, moans echoing off the walls, but now the room is silent, save for the lewd sounds of Asher’s mouth on her cunt and the shift of bodies and breath.  
  
Asher can feel her body start to still, her hands weakly fisting at the blankets below them. He pumps his fingers a few more times, then sits up to watch as Kara takes her along the razor’s edge between life and death. She is nearly still, her eyes closed and mouth open, when Kara lets go.  
  
She shudders, and takes a weak breath as Kara dips his head down to nuzzle at her neck. He kisses at the discolored marks on the skin, mouthing at them with round lips, and Asher can see the piercing flash as Kara swipes at her collarbone, dragging the metal over tender bruises.  
  
She is pliant and mewling as Asher dips back between her knees. He rests his head against her leg and just breathes in the sweet and heady scent of her, before kissing the small triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs. He moves down again, and this time, he thinks, he is ready to hear her scream.  
  
“Again, love?” Kara asks, voice only a whisper against Vesper’s ear, and Asher isn’t sure who the question is for. But he has made up his own mind.  
  
“Kara,” he answers, words muffled by Vesper’s skin against his lips. “Let’s give her what she wants.”  
  
He tilts his head up again to watch Kara draw Vesper further up, drawing her arms back and around his neck so she is arched and her breasts are pressed forward as Kara runs the edge of his nose against her neck. The silver in his ears slips coolly over her skin, and she keens weakly at the movement, and now Asher cannot imagine anything more beautiful than this, at this moment.  
  
He shudders himself, half-hard again, and he wants so much to have her, but they have time enough for that later. Now, he wants her to come for them, to show Kara how beautiful the storm can be.  
  
“Kara,” he whispers, and silver eyes stare at him. “Do you remember the night in the Tower library? The one with the void burns?” And Asher prays that Kara does, because Asher cannot summon his light like that anymore.  
  
But the air in the room starts to thicken, as Kara nods. Asher feels the void coming through his chest in a long-forgotten memory, and Vesper arches off the bed as Kara’s hands are filled with violet flame. The void ripples and gutters as if it was battered by wind, wrapping around Vesper like gentle ribbons. Asher knows the flames don’t hurt, not really, but the icy heat and dark energy always made Asher tremble from the sensation.  
  
Clearly, Vesper is similarly affected. She pants, sobbing, and Asher smiles as he presses his mouth to her sex again, licking and sucking, circling the small nub and filling her with his fingers. Her body is tense, the muscles in her thighs quivering and shaking, and though her airway is bruised and she cannot scream as she normally would, she is shuddering under his attentions.  
  
Asher hears the thick pop and stutter of the void disappearing, and he can feel Kara drawing at the light for one more go. But this time, as the flames appear, the air also smells like ozone, and Asher knows Vesper is close. She is making short, desperate sobs, and the air is starting to crack.  
  
“Aşkım, will you be ok if she lets go?” Kara’s voice is like a warm sea that pulls Asher under the rolling waves of Vesper’s pleasure. Vesper has hold of Kara’s hands, and she is squeezing them as she squeezes her eyes together, her mouth open in a perfect, silent scream.  
  
Asher nods, and Kara whispers in Vesper’s ear that she can come.  
  
There is a pulse around them, and the pull of energy sucks the air out of the room. And then there is a gentle, whispering vortex below them, warm and silent. The rift shimmers, and Vesper lets out a wail as her airway heals, the tiny ball of arc soul above her bobbing as she writhes in their arms. Her cries turn into sobs, panting and lovely, and she comes so beautifully.  
  
They are quiet for a moment until the rift fades, and the light dissipates, and then Vesper is nuzzling at Kara’s neck and pulling at Asher’s shoulders, anywhere her hands can find grip.  
  
He wants to hold her, truly hold her, and Asher twists her and pulls her into his arms. But Vesper has found Kara’s mouth, and she cannot stop kissing him, sloppy, warm kisses that Asher knows are sweet like honey. Kara is dragged forward into the tangle that they have made, and this shape may be Asher’s favorite. She is cradled against Asher’s chest, her buttocks resting at his groin and his cock nestled in the groove of her cheeks. It twitches sullenly, as he wants nothing more than to find new shapes for them to make, but instead, he holds on to her so he can touch and taste and drink her in.  
  
Kara shifts so he can hold on to both of them, his long limbs wrapping around Vesper to rest under Asher’s knees, and Asher wants to touch him too. He kisses at Vesper’s shoulder, wrapping the Vex arm around her abdomen, leaning forward with his left to run his palm against Kara’s leg. And for a moment, he watches as the pair of them twist around each other, her small hands on the sharp planes of Kara’s jaw, as she nips and bites at his lips.  
  
Asher loves them like this, loves the beautiful, violent creatures in his arms.  
  
They have circled round to the beginning, like tessellations, he thinks. This is only the beginning of an infinite, unending cycle, as they shift and flow in endless combinations, expanding and contracting with time.    
  
“Vesper, darling, you did so well,” Kara purrs against her cheek, and she sighs, a contented sound Asher will treasure in the moments when they are not near. “Thank you, love.”  
  
Kara is looking at him with a familiar, enigmatic look when he says this.  
  
Asher smiles, a real, rare thing, and runs his fingers over silk and skin until he can find Kara’s hand, twines their fingers together.  
  
Work can wait a little longer. He wants to find the word that can cover the feeling of wholeness in his chest.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he chooses, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> The post that started this monster is [ here](https://hentuspants.tumblr.com/post/178461882695). Go look and see how beautiful they are. 
> 
> There's a Spotify [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/tilliphont/playlist/16AgfkPE9gbxmf6odi68dy?si=_Etn8piiRvWbKbS_IOYj5A) too, in case you were wondering. 
> 
> In case you are curious, _Aşkım_ is the Turkish word for "my darling", or "my love", which was helpfully provided for Kara by his creator.
> 
> Thank you, as always, friend.


End file.
